A Single Moment
by BookishFun
Summary: First fanfic. Abe and Jacob have a cute moment. Now a series of one shots. Updated on Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

Abe smiled at the child before him. The boy Jacob was captured by the words of his grandfather. "Tell me another Grandpa, tell me another," demanded the small boy. "Of course Jacob. Have I told you about the time I escaped from ten monsters?" Little Jacob shook his head. Abe opened his mouth and began his tale.

Jacob snuggled closer to his grandfather, deep in sleep. Abe looked sadly at him. How such a sweet little boy would one day have to face the horrors that he had. But for the moment Abe scooped Jacob close and whispered gently, "I love you tygrysku."


	2. Author Note

So I was thinking of making this a series of oneshots mostly about Abe and Jacob. What do you think?


	3. The Last Stand

Hello! I was super bored so I decided to post this now. Normally I am going to post on Sundays.

 **SPOILER WARNING!** Takes place at the beginning of the first book. There spoilers for the end of Hollow City and the first half of The Map of Days, however, they are minor. **SPOILER WARNING!**

Question of the Week - What are some good short book recommendations?

"No, no, no, no!" muttered Abe. He paced around in his office, a familiar pull at his stomach. A hollowgast. A vicious creature who would love to sink his teeth into the juicy flesh of his grandson, Jacob. 'Never,' thought Abe. 'You have taken so many, but you will not take him.' Abe looked to the hidden entrance to his safe room, and then to the direction of the hollowgast. Either he hide, and leave his grandson to the hollow, or sacrifice himself by leading the hollow away. Abe did not have to think about it for a moment. Momentarily, he cursed his son for taking the key to the gun cabinet, but there was nothing to do now. He snatched up the sharpest thing he could find, a letter opener. (Those who are forgetful can do stuff without fully realizing what they are doing. Abe is believed by his family to have Alzheimer's. That is why there are no knives.)

He went out the back door into the woods. The pull on him grew stronger, and Abe began to feel nauseous. He then heard it crushing the underbrush. Then he saw the tongues, searching. Abe breathed in deeply. He knew it was the end. These days his joints ached and his eyesight had worsened. 'One day you will understand Jacob. I love you.'


	4. Faceless Monsters

Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviews. They make my day.

 **SPOILER WARNING!** Takes place before the books with spoilers for Map of Days. **SPOILER WARNING!**

Question of the Week - What is a holiday tradition in your family?

Franklin shot up, screaming bloody murder, then, sobbed. His head was filled with the vision of faceless monsters, of pain and death. A woman reaching toward him. Of something… peculiar. He swung his feet over the side of his bed. Standing on shaky legs he made his way over to his bathroom. Franklin turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. As this woke him up the images from his dreams faded, leaving only a heavy sense of dread. This had been happening every night, a new routine, since he had come back from the business trip with his father. And how he regretted pushing. Franklin had asked, every time his father went out of town, "Can I go? Can I go?" And every time his father had said no, until three weeks ago. When he said yes. At the time Franklin had been pumped. He jumped in the car with his dad and his friend H, beaming the entire time. He hadn't understood the look on their faces. Ones that were grave and painted with pity. He had been to innocent. How he wished he could go back and yell at younger Franklin, "Don't go! It will never be the same!".

Abe winced as he heard the terrified and heartbroken scream come from upstairs. He should never have brought Franklin, but his wife insisted. His wife insisted she show him why he was always gone, when she didn't even know herself, not the real terrifying truth. Bringing him at all was his first mistake. Abe should've listened to his friend. On top of that, Abe asked the ymbryne to only partially remove the memories. Now his son was stuck with nightmares of monsters he didn't even remember. Abe walked up the stairs. Franklin was in his bed crying softly. Abe reached out intending to comfort him, but Franklin shied away. That movement hurt Abe, but he deserved it.


	5. Author Note 2

Okay so I am posting this from my phone. My laptop broke and should be back either tomorrow or Tuesday so you will get a story one of those days. Thank you for your patience.


	6. The Peculiar Wight

I am so so so sorry! :( My computer hasn't come back yet because the place is super busy because of the holiday season. I haven't had time to write a new one because it is finals week and that has driven me batty. I finally managed to find some time yesterday but it is still super short.

Question of the Week: Tips for surviving future finals and other busy times.

Emma walked softly, attentive to her surroundings. She heard footsteps and quickly hid herself in the shadows. She cursed her own ignorance. Peeking around she saw a boy. He was about her physical age. He had long, gangly limbs. Emma scoffed in disdain. The wights must be really desperate if they were to have the outlandish notion that this boy would be a worthy adversary. The boy kept walking. Emma stepped forward, intent on eavesdropping. The wight stopped, apprehensive. He had heard her. He seemed to muster courage to call out. Emma was exasperated. This wight was an idiot. Gathering defiance, the wight called out again. Emma sighed at the wight's inability to be cunning in any way. She emerged, ready to banish the idiotic wight.


	7. The Letter

Hey everyone.. Happy holidays to you all. So this one is SUPER short. This is because you should be looking for a surprise later this week. ;)

~Bookishfun

 **SPOILER WARNING!** Takes place before the series with minor spoilers for Map of Days. **SPOILER WARNING!**

Question of the Week - Can you give me some weird/interesting/challenging words to choose from to try to put in my stories?

Abe paled considerably. If anyone had seen him in that moment they would've said that he looked about two inches away from the grim reaper. Abe frowned. He had told her, repeatedly. He had a wife. He had children. And yet she persisted with zeal. He had been gone for twenty years. Abe sighed. He didn't know whether to be angry at Emma, or to pity her.

Franklin giggled like the child he was. He felt exhilarated. Well, exhilarated and terrified. He was about to sneak into his Father's office. If you didn't know, in the Portman household no one went into Abraham Portman's office. No one. Not even Franklin's mom. The only one he had ever seen enter the sacred place was his Father's friend, H.

Looking back, and seeing no one, Franklin tried the door. It was unlocked! He went in. The space was very meticulous. Not a thing was out of place. He noticed a journal and started going toward it, until a letter on his Father's desk caught his eye. He peeked inside, then reeled from shock. It was a letter declaring love to his father. It was from a woman named Emma. That was not his mom's name.


	8. End of School

So I have been gone for a long time and I am back again. So I really wanted to get a longer one but I was unable to. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this during a break in band class.

Question of the Week: If you play an instrument, what do you play?

Jacob squirmed in his seat. He was so excited. He got to go to his grandpa's house after school. Grandpa Portman, that is, not his grandfather. He was stuffy and if you even breathed wrong he got on you for, "Destroying artifacts a hundred times your age." In Jacob's opinion he was an old geezer. Grandpa Portman, on the other hand, was the best! He told Jacob about all of his adventures and the monsters he fought. Jacob wanted to be just like him when he was older. Traveling the world and saving the day. For some weird reason his parents didn't like that. They huffed and they puffed like the Big Bad Wolf. But Jacob didn't care. He was going to be an explorer, no matter what.

Jacob spring up as soon as the teacher dismissed them. He ran outside and saw his grandpa. Jacob ran toward his grandpa and gave him a big hug. "Hello Grandpa Portman!" The old man laughed and hugged his grandson tightly. "Hello Jacob, are you ready to go. Jacob nodded furiously. They walked together toward Grandpa Portman's neighborhood.


End file.
